


oc trope challenge feb 17- not a date

by Paranormal_ink_96



Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96
Summary: Emiko asks Zuko out and he is very convinced it is not a date
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141043
Kudos: 1





	oc trope challenge feb 17- not a date

“So I was thinking.” Emiko started without preamble. She was sitting on the counter next to the sink, kicking her legs back and forth. 

Zuko was torn between asking her about her thoughts and telling her to get off the counter. Then again if she listened to him she wouldn’t be on the counter in the first place. “About?” He asked. 

“Well, you have Friday off and I have Friday off. And there’s this concert happening in the middle ring Friday. It’s the perfect storm!” Emiko threw her arms out, wobbling precariously on the counter like one those toys with the weighted bottom. 

“Perfect storm huh? Do you remember the last time we were in a storm?” 

Emiko shuddered at the memory then glared at Zuko. “Obviously I meant figuratively.” She said, still maintaining the glare. It almost looked like Mai had been teaching her some tricks. 

Emiko hopped off the counter with practiced grace. “Think about it. The band that plays the intro to Hot Girl Summer Will be there.” She grabbed her pad off one of the other counters and stalked out of the employees only section of the Jasmine Dragon. 

Emiko dropped onto the couch next to Zuko, leaving him squished between her and the arm of the couch. 

“So turns out I do have to work Friday. Uncle Iroh wants me to scope out the competition. But the concert doesn’t start until eight. So we could swing by the Tea-tle Tattle at seven and be done in plenty of time to still catch the opening act.” She announced eyes locked on the TV. 

“I never agreed to go.” Zuko pointed out. Though he knew that by the end of the conversation he would. Emiko knew all the right buttons to push to get him to agree to anything. 

Emiko gasped and turned to him with wide eyes. “You’d have me go by myself. Leave me all alone in a strange tea shop?” 

Zuko rolled his eyes. Emiko could more than take care of herself. She was training with Suki. And Zuko had personally seen her take down a guy twice her size. 

“Of course not.” He was tempted to name any number of people that would be willing to go with her, but he had a feeling that would only draw out the whatever this was. “I’ll go with you.” 

Emiko beamed, bright like a hundred suns. “Good,” she said, snuggling against his side, “now, what are we watching?” 

“Do you want me to do your hair for your date?” Uncle Iroh asked. 

Zuko’s heart flip-flopped in his chest. “It’s not a date.” He grumbled. Emiko had been his best friend since he was five years old. That kind of history came with baggage. The chances of Emiko wanting to date Zuko were like a snowball’s chances in the Fire Nation Capitol. 

Uncle Iroh gave him the disappointed frown he usually reserved for the big moments. Zuko looked away. “I’ll just do my own hair.” 

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Zuko opened the door. “Wow.” Emiko stood in the doorway, bathed in light. Her dark brown hair was braided and wound into a complicated crown a top her head. She wore a loose flowy blouse and a high low skirt over orange leggings. She’d completed the look with strappy sandals instead of her usual boots. 

“Is this okay?” She asked, twisting the skirt around nervously. 

“Perfect.” 

Emiko grinned at him. “Come on.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the apartment. 

They took the train down to the middle ring. And when they exited the train onto the platform they ran right into a flower merchant. 

“Flowers for your date?” He asked. 

“It’s not a date.” Zuko snapped. 

Emiko rolled her eyes as they drew the attention of the whole platform. “We’ll take those two bouquets there.” 

The merchant grabbed the flowers Emiko gestured to and Emiko paid. 

Emiko led the way to the Tea-tle Tattle Tea Shop. It was nice, but not really competition for the Jasmine Dragon. After an houre of trying just about everything on the menu the two left. Emiko took Zuko’s hand, flowers balanced in the crock of her other arm. 

Emiko led Zuko to what she claimed was the best seat in the house, a catwalk above the stage where the crew had hung lights. She slipped her hand out of his to focus on the flowers now on her lap. Zuko hadn’t realized how much he would miss holding her hand until she let go. 

“Emi.” Zuko kept his voice soft so he didn’t disturb the mood. “This isn’t a date is it?” 

Emiko kept her gaze locked on the flowers she was crumbling. “Of course it is. Do you really think I would trade a prime shift if it wasn’t?” She took the flowers she’d crumbled and threw them over the edge, dropping leaves and petals onto the stage. 

Zuko blinked. So Uncle had been right. It was a date. Zuko grinned and took some flowers. He crumbled them like Emiko had and threw them onto the stage.


End file.
